warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geißel
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen, Streuner |Todesgrund=Getötet von Feuerstern |Tod=NichtsVickys Facebook-Seite |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Kurzer (Tiny) |Rang2=Streuner |RName2=Geißel (Scourge) |Rang3=Anführer |RName3=Geißel (Scourge) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Quitte |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Jake |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Ruby |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Strumpf |Familie5=Halbschwester |FName5=Prinzessin |Familie6=Halbbruder |FName6=Feuerstern |Familie7=Halbgeschwister |FName7=Unbekannte Katzen |lebend=Stunde der Finsternis, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Secrets of the Clans, Geißels Rache |erwähnt=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sonnenuntergang, Sonnenaufgang, Stimmen der Nacht, Feuersterns Mission, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, In die Wälder, Flucht aus dem Wald, Zurück zu den Clans, Zerstörter Frieden, Ein Clan in Not}} Geißel (Original: Scourge) ist ein kleiner, pechschwarzer Kater mit einer weißen Vorderpfote. Er hat eisblaue Augen und eine hohe Stimme, die wie zersplittertes Eis klingt. Um den Hals trägt er, wie viele der anderen BlutClan-Mitglieder, ein Halsband, das mit Katzen- und Hundezähnen gespickt ist. Seine Krallen sind mit Hundezähnen verstärkt. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Stunde der Finsternis thumb|right|200px :Eines Tages kommt Tigerstern, der damalige Anführer des SchattenClans, in den Zweibeinerort, in Begleitung von Kieselstein, einem ehemaligem Mitglied des BlutClans. Die Waldkatzen fragen Geißel, ob er ihnen helfen würde, den Wald einzunehmen. Geißel willigt ein. Als alle Clans versammelt sind, treten Tigerstern, Knochen und Geißel nach vorne. Aschenpfote glaubt, Geißel und die BlutClan-Mitglieder seien Hauskätzchen, wegen ihrer Halsbänder und seien leicht zu schlagen. Tigerstern sagt zu Feuerstern, dass jetzt seine letzte Chance sei, seinen Forderungen zuzustimmen. Feuerstern weigert sich jedoch und will Geißel daran hindern, mit Tigerstern gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Als Feuerstern ihm von Tigersterns Verbrechen erzählt, sagt Geißel, dass er darüber nachdenken würde. Tigerstern befiehlt daraufhin wütend dem BlutClan, anzugreifen, jedoch stellt Geißel klar, dass er der Anführer des BlutClans ist und seine Katzen nur auf ihn hören. Daraufhin nennt Tigerstern ihn einen Verräter. Er springt ihn an, doch Geißel kommt ihm zuvor und schlitzt ihm den Bauch auf. Tigerstern verliert alle neun Leben auf einmal. Als Tigerstern stirbt, schaut Geißel gelangweilt zu. Feuerstern ist erschüttert, auf welche Art und Weise sein alter Erzfeind stirbt. Geißel fordert den Rest der Katzen auf, die Herrschaft des Waldes dem BlutClan zu überlassen oder bis in den Tod zu kämpfen. Er gibt den Clan-Katzen drei Tage Bedenkzeit. Daraufhin vertreibt er den SchattenClan aus seinem Territorium. In der Zeit kommen Mikusch und Rabenpfote zum DonnerClan. Mikusch erzählt Feuerstern, dass Geißel eine Schwäche hat: Er glaubt nicht an den SternenClan. Bei dem Kampf wird Weißpelz von dem Zweiten Anführer Knochen getötet. Doch Knochen wird daraufhin von den Schülern des DonnerClans umgebracht, um Weißpelz zu rächen. :Im Kampf gegen Feuerstern nimmt Geißel ihm eines seiner neun Leben. Als der Anführer im SternenClan ist, kämpft Geißel gegen Wolkenschweif. Als Feuerstern wieder aufersteht, ist Geißel verwundert, da er ihn doch getötet hatte. Feuerstern erklärt ihm, dass er an den SternenClan glaubt und deswegen auch neun Leben hat. Am Ende kann Feuerstern Geißel töten und der BlutClan hat - ohne seinen Anführer - keinen Willen, weiterzukämpfen. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle unterhalten sich über Bernsteinpelz, wodurch letzterer sich an Tigerstern erinnert, der Anführer des SchattenClans gewesen ist, bis der streunende Kater Geißel, der vergeblich versucht hatte, den ganzen Wald in seine Gewalt zu bringen, ihn tötete. Mondschein :Um seinen Clan zu ermutigen, zählt Feuerstern die Gefahren auf, die der DonnerClan in der Vergangenheit bereits überstanden hat, wozu auch Geißel und der BlutClan zählen. Morgenröte :Schwarzstern plant zunächst im Zweibeinerort, dem ehemaligen Territorium des BlutClans, zu leben, da sie dort nach Geißels Tod die stärksten Katzen sein werden. Sonnenuntergang :Bernsteinpelz erzählt Brombeerkralle, dass sie froh gewesen ist, dass Geißel Tigerstern getötet hatte, als sie gesehen hat, was für ein Anführer ihr Vater gewesen war. Staffel 3 Sonnenaufgang :Auf der Clan-Versammlung, auf welcher darüber diskutiert wird, ob Sol Aschenpelz vielleicht umgebracht hat, meint Farnpelz, dass Sol keinen bekannten Grund hatte und Katzen nicht einfach so ohne Grund töten würde. Daraufhin erinnert sich Löwenglut an Geißel, der Spaß am Töten hatte. Staffel 4 Stimmen der Nacht :Er wird von Kleinwolke erwähnt, als dieser Flammenschweif daran erinnert, was man mit Bündnissen alles bestehen kann. Geißel und den BlutClan erwähnt er, um Flammenschweif daran zu erinnern, dass sie diese Schlacht nur durch Bündnisse überstanden hatten. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Er wird von Sandsturm erwähnt, als sie Feuerstern Mut zum Kampf gegen die Ratten macht. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Blaupelz, Stachelkralle und Tigerpfote entdecken ihn im DonnerClan-Territorium. Tigerpfote greift ihn auf Anweisung seines Mentors an, doch Blaupelz hält ihn auf, bevor er das Junge tötet. Sie meint, dass er nur ein kleines Hauskätzchen sei. Daraufhin läuft Kurzer weg und taucht nicht mehr auf. Stachelkralle ist wütend und bezeichnet Kurzer als Feind und dass sie seinen Schüler nicht hätte aufhalten sollen. Sie findet das albern, da er nur ein Kätzchen gewesen ist. Mangas ''Geißels Rache [[Datei:Geißel Cover.png|thumb|Geißel auf dem Cover von ''The Rise of Scourge]] :Sein Name als Hauskätzchen ist Kurzer. Er lebt mit seiner Mutter Quitte, mit seinem Bruder Strumpf und mit seiner Schwester Ruby zusammen bei einem Zweibeiner. Seinen Vater, Jake, kennt er nicht lange. Der kleine Kurzer wird von seinen älteren Geschwistern immer geärgert, weil er so klein ist. Seine Mutter Quitte beschäftigt sich mit Strumpf und Ruby mehr als mit ihm, doch sie schützt ihn immer, wenn Ruby und Strumpf gemein zu ihm sind. Kurzer selbst fühlt sich aufgrund seiner Größe benachteiligt und hält sich meistens von seinen Geschwistern fern. Aus Frust und Langeweile entfernt er sich von ihnen und erkundet zum ersten Mal den Wald, statt mit den Zweibeinern zu spielen. Sie reizen ihn schließlich so lange, bis er von Zuhause flieht. Als er durch den Gartenzaun kriecht und sich in den Wald macht, begegnet er drei Waldkatzen: Blaupelz, Stachelkralle und Tigerpfote. Tigerpfote greift ihn an, doch Blaupelz weist ihn zurecht. Sie meint, dass er nur ein kleines Hauskätzchen sei. Einige Tage später läuft er im Zweibeinerort umher. Dort trifft er viele Katzen und riesige Hunde. Ein alter Hund, der einmal in seinem Weg liegt, tut ihm nichts. Kurzer weicht trotzdem zurück, doch der Hund steht auf und geht fort. Zurück bleibt nur ein Zahn. Kurzer nimmt den Zahn und will sein Halsband durchschneiden. Doch stattdessen bleibt es in dem Halsband stecken. Er trifft auf eine Gruppe von Katzen. Dabei sind Knochen und einen Kater namens Klinker. Knochen fragt den Kater, woher er den Zahn hätte und Kurzer erzählt, dass er gegen einen riesigen Hund gekämpft und den Zahn als Trophäe genommen hätte. Darauf will Knochen, dass Kurzer den Hund verjagt, der in einer bestimmten Gasse lebt. Kurzer schafft es, den Hund fort zu jagen, da dieser vor seinem Schatten Angst hat und jede der Katzen lobt ihn. Eine Katze fragt nach seinem Namen und er antwortet nicht sofort, er erinnert sich an die Worte seiner Mutter. Schlussendlich sagt er Geißel. thumb|Geißel am Ende des Mangas :Er scheut nicht davor, jede Katze zu töten, die ihm in den Weg kommt. Er kämpft auch gegen Braunstern und dessen Streuner, die er vertreibt und dabei die Stadt zu seinem Revier erklärt. Als er älter wird, kommen seine Schwester und sein Bruder zu ihm und flehen ihn an, sie aufzunehmen. Geißel lehnt es ab, da sie es für ihn sowieso nie getan hätten und weil die beiden ihn geärgert und gehasst haben. :Als Tigerstern kommt, um ihn zu bitten, ihm bei der Machtübernahme im Wald zu helfen, tut Geißel so, als würde er ihn nicht erkennen. Im Wald tötet er ihn dann aus Rache. Er denkt, dass Blutvergießen der Schlüssel ist und er gewonnen hat. ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :Tigerstern erwähnt ihn auf einer Versammlung mit seinen Clan-Gefährten. Flucht aus dem Wald :Als Sasha den BlutClan-Katzen im Zweibeinerort begegnet, drohen diese, sie zu Geißel zu bringen. Zurück zu den Clans :Er wird nicht namentlich erwähnt, aber Rostfell spricht von einem BlutClan-Kater, welcher Tigerstern umgebracht hatte. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Rabenpfote denkt an die Vergangenheit und daran, wie Geißel seinen ehemaligen Mentor Tigerstern umgebracht hat. :Als Rabenpfote von den SternenClan-Katzen Weißpelz, Blaustern und Tüpfelblatt träumt, erwähnt Weißpelz ihn einmal. [[Datei:Geißel 2.png|thumb|Geißel in ''Ein Clan in Not]] ''Ein Clan in Not :Mikusch erinnert sich, wie Geißel versucht hatte, Violet zu töten, welche aber überlebte. Warriors App :In der Warriors App ist unter Trivia zu lesen, dass Geißel die Hundezähne hasst, da die Zähne das Schlucken erschweren. Aber er trägt sie trotzdem, damit die anderen Katzen ihn fürchten. Sonstiges *In einem Chat wurde bestätigt, dass Geißel und Feuerstern Halbbrüder sind, da sie den gleichen Vater haben. *Geißel ist nicht in den Wald der Finsternis gekommen, weil er nicht an den SternenClan glaubt und deshalb auch keine Idee von irgendeiner Art von einem Leben nach dem Tod hat.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 **Cherith persönlich sieht allerdings nicht, weshalb Geißel nicht dort hinkäme.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 3 *In einer E-Mail von Beltz erhielt Geißels Hauskätzchenname ''Tiny zunächst die Übersetzung Kleiner,E-Mail an Beltz wurde dann aber kurz darauf mit Kurzer übersetzt.comic.de Letztendlich ist sein Name im verlegten Buch Kurzer. Familie *Mutter: Quitte *Vater: Jake *Schwester: Ruby *Bruder: Strumpf *Halbschwester: Prinzessin *Halbbruder: Feuerstern *Halbgeschwister: Unbekannte Katzen Character Art Geißel.byTau.PNG|Streuner Geißel.RP.byTau.png|Streuner, alternativ (RA Mangaversion) Zitate Quellen en:Scourge fr:Fléauru:Бичnl:Schrukes:Azotefi:Ruoska Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:BlutClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Geißels Rache Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere